


You know where to find me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Digestivo." Will wants Hannibal to stay, but can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know where to find me

Will awoke to find himself in his home in Wolf Trap, in his own bed.  
His body ached, but he wasn’t badly hurt.  
He was also not alone.  
His onetime friend was lying beside him, still sleeping and with one arm around his chest.  
Hannibal was constant about his attention to Will.  
Only days before he’d tried to kill Will, and eat his brain in front of Jack.  
Now he had slaughtered Mason Verger’s men to save him, and taken him home to safety.  
Will had no idea what had caused this extreme turnabout.  
He supposed Alana might have pleaded on his behalf, and Hannibal had taken that as an excuse to be his knight in shining armor.  
Will supposed he should run away, but he pulled Hannibal closer.  
“Will,” he said sleepily.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“I’m grateful you saved me. So, no. I don’t have your appetite, but I share your desires.”  
“Which ones?”  
“I desire your company.”  
“That can be arranged.”  
“You can show me sweet delight.”  
“Delight means..”  
“I want your proximity to me.”  
“You have it.”  
“Yes. A fixed point at your center.”  
“Yours is stable too,” said Hannibal and touched Will’s cock through his boxers.  
“I know. Can you help me?”  
“I will bring you delight.”  
“I was born to endless night.”  
“Are you quoting William Blake?”  
“Yes,” said Will even as Hannibal slid down his body and kissed the sleep-warmed skin.  
That hot mouth soon engulfed his cock, and Will fisted the sheets, even as his other half, his demon lover pleased him with hands and mouth.  
He spilled with a sharp cry, and Hannibal accepted his liquid offering, tasting sweetness.  
Hannibal moved up and kissed him. “Jack will be here soon.”  
“You should leave.”  
“No,” said Hannibal. “I want you to know where to find me.”  
“You are crazy.”  
“That will be my defense.”  
“Love makes fools of us all,” said Will even a Jack came in.  
“Gentlemen,” he said and they dressed quickly.  
“I will find you,” said Will as Hannibal was taken away.  
“I know. You were born to sweet delight,” said Hannibal simply.


End file.
